Decisions: Sequel to Why do you hate me?
by BinkyTwinky
Summary: Ishtar and Bakura have been caught red-handed. But does that really matter to them... what about their Hikari's? Read to find out, and Review to see more! Chapter 13 is up!
1. Heartache is over

Well, you all asked for it! And here it is! The Sequel to Why Do You Hate Me? Well . . . so maybe they don't hate each other, but that isn't the point! Anyway, I'm starting this one because my close friends on FF.net told me to. So here I am sitting at my computer, museless might I add, writing a sequel. I never thought this many people would like my fic! Actually, I thought you would hate it! Well, I guess I was wrong. So, on with the fic. Oh, if anyone has a suggestion for a good muse then I am in desperate need for one! Thankies! R&R!  
  
Wait, I'm forgetting something . . .  
  
Disclaimer: If any of you think that I own Yu-Gi-Oh! you seriously need help. On with the ficcie!  
  
(talking) = mystery person in Ryou's thoughts/head  
  
  
  
  
  
It had been a few months since Ryou and Malik had been together. Their yami's weren't a hassle any longer. Bakura was content with Ishtar, and thus left Ryou alone. To him, everything was perfect. There was only one problem, could you really love two people? Ryou had thought about this forever, but he still didn't know the answer. It was too hard a question. He loved Malik with all his heart, but he loved Bakura with all his soul. He wasn't sure what he felt about Ishtar. His own yami was much nicer now, and rarely ever beat him. He still had some sick fascination about killing Yami Yugi. That was definitely one thing that Ishtar and Bakura shared; they wanted Yami dead.  
  
"I guess that will never change." Ryou whispered to himself while doing his homework. When he heard the sound of his yami talking he knew there would be yelling. He was talking to Malik, not Ishtar, Malik. Ryou shook his head and got up to close the door.  
  
"What are you talking about? Ra you're a freaking psycho!" His yami yelled into the phone before slamming it into the receiver.  
  
"Yami!" Ryou yelled from his room.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You know better than to slam the phone. You'll have to buy me a new one if you break it."  
  
". . ."  
  
"Again." Ryou looked at his yami through his link. The phone was in at least eight pieces. /Great./ Ryou thought, then walked down stairs. "You're paying for this." Ryou told his yami as he picked up the pieces to his phone. Bakura shrank back into the living room and sat dejectedly on the couch. He was pouting. Ryou walked over to him and knelt in front of him.  
  
"I'm not mad at you." Ryou put his head on Bakura's lap. "You're to good at pouting."  
  
"I wasn't pouting."  
  
"Fine, whatever, I'm still not mad at you."  
  
"Right."  
  
"But you're paying for the phone."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
  
  
  
  
~Malik's house~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yami?" Malik nearly whispered as he walked through the halls of his sister's house. Isis was on a date or something, and that left Malik alone. Well, if you don't count his yami being there. Malik took a few hesitant stepped toward the bathroom but found no yami there. He went past that room and farther down the maze of hallways. He was too afraid to call out. The house was too silent. Way too silent.  
  
He turned a corner and ended up at the end of a hall. He stood for a moment staring at the wall that wasn't there earlier. He trembled slightly as he turned around. He never got the chance to scream.  
  
  
  
  
  
~Ryou's house~  
  
  
  
Bakura had gone out to buy Ryou a new phone. Ryou stayed because he had homework to finish. His English teacher was a stickler, and she made him do extra work because he 'already knew the language'. He silently cursed the woman for thinking that he knew the language. He knew enough from living in England, but English in America was a tad bit different from English in Europe. He sighed when he finished. It had been an hour and his yami still wasn't back. Ryou closed his eyes and looked through their link. Bakura was arguing with a sales person about the price of the phone. He was so cheap.  
  
"Yami . . ." Ryou whispered to the arrogent man that wouldn't hear him. "You're so sad."  
  
//Ryou, that isn't very nice.// Bakura chided in their heads.  
  
(Help me Ryou . . .)  
  
/Yami, was that you?/  
  
//What?//  
  
/Nevermind, I thought I heard . . ./  
  
(Help me . . . please.)  
  
/Malik?/  
  
//What's wrong with you Aibou?//  
  
"It's Malik!" Ryou got up from his bed and ran out of his house, not bothering to lock the door behind him.  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm just evil, huh?! Well, there goes a sequel. It's bad, but whatever. Remember that I'm museless, I need one. That would be the reason why this took FOREVER to get out. Sorry about that. Please lend or give me a muse. I need one badly! Arigatou! Much apprechiated! Ja ne, and hopefully I'll get a muse in time to write more. Email me or leave it in a review if you want to lend/give me a muse. Ja ne! 


	2. Love easily lost

I have two new muses, Ryou and Malik. I'm sorry Seto, I'd love to have ya on as a muse, but I'm sure someone lese could put you to better use. I'd thank the people that offered them, but I can't recall your names at the moment. I susspect you know who you are. I got a few reviews for my sequel, but I'm not feeling enough love to continue. Plus I'm sick. Er, sort of sick. I've had a headache since last Sunday, and I'm starting a fever. If a song finds its way in here, I don't own it. And if I do, I'll say so. Well my muses, time to go to work!  
  
Malik: What did I get myself into?  
  
Ryou: Well, she's nearly as crazy as you are, but she's an okay writer . . .  
  
Elvy: Ehem, I'm a what?  
  
Ryou: The best writer that ever existed on the face of any planet that is or isn't known to man.  
  
Malik: Yeah, and I'm the crazy one. I want chocolate, I like that stuff. I've never had any before.  
  
Ryou: I'll go make you some if you help her write this chapter.  
  
Malik: Sounds good to me. By the way, free cookies (of any kind you want) to anyone that requests them in a review. Ryou is making them, so you know they kick butt.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! Leave me alone!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ryou ran down the street until he was standing face to face with Malik's house. Isis wasn't home by the looks of it. Her car was gone. Ryou searched his pocket for the extra key she had given him in case of an emergency. This would happen to be one such occasion. He could feel his heart racing as he realized the key wasn't in his pocket. He moved on to another pocket, and another, but the key was nowhere to be found. Bakura started to look worried from his soul room. The blackness that surrounded him darkened as his mood changed. The swirling blue colors where nearly gone now. he materialized next to his aibou merely to escape the darkness.  
  
"I lost the key." Ryou muttered.  
  
"I'll open it." Bakura walked up to the oak door and knelt beside the keyhole. He took a small wire looking thing from his pocket and fished it around inside the keyhole. Soon enough there was a soft 'click' and the door opened.  
  
The living room was silent and dark. Ryou walked in past his yami and went to the stairs. He looked up and was too scared to call his name. He reluctantly walked up the stairs that led to Malik's room. He had pretty much claimed the upper half of the house. There really was nowhere else he could be. Malik rarely ever went downstairs. Ryou walked toward Malik's room, but stopped before he reached the door. He heard a soft sound like whimpering coming from the room. He thought about getting his yami, but there was no way that Bakura would help.  
  
Slowly he reached for the doorknob. He closed his eyes and opened the door. When he opened them he found an empty room.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Malik couldn't remember what happened. He remembered being in the hallway of his sister's house. That was the last thing. Everything else was black, but this wasn't his sister's house. He looked around the large room with a feigning interest. He just wanted to go home. This was not home. Egypt was where Malik wished he were. He could feel the heat of Almighty Ra raining down upon his body. He could smell the faint smell perfume. He could taste the spices that his sister would cook into their meals. He could feel the sand beneath his feet that day he walked down the market's streets and found the magazine with the motorcycles in it. He remembered tearing the page out when Isis wasn't looking and stowing it under the shirt of his tunic.  
  
"This isn't Egypt, Malik." A cold voice echoed around the otherwise silent room. Malik lifted his head up enough to see where the growling voice had come from. The man he saw looked like Seto Kaiba. /Kaiba? But what could Kaiba want?/ Malik thought in his head as he warily watched Seto walk across the room. There was a domineering smile plastered on his face that made Malik want to puke.  
  
/Yami?/ Malik tried to talk to his other.  
  
// . . . // there was no answer.  
  
"He can't here you Malik." Seto whispered from behind him. "No one can here you." He started to laugh. Malik started to feel like he was going to kill this man.  
  
"Shut up!" Malik yelled at the laughing multi-billionaire. "What do you want?" Malik asked in a calmer voice. His tone couldn't betray his emotions. He was terrified, and Seto knew it.  
  
"I want your Millennium Rod." Seto told him in an even calmer voice.  
  
"What?" Malik asked with astonishment. "No! You can't have my Millennium Rod, I would never give it to you!" Malik shrank back against the wall and his hands instinctively went to his millennium item.  
  
"I was rather hoping you'd cooperate, but since you won't, we'll just do this the hard way." Seto smiled and advanced on the terrified Egyptian boy. For the second time that day, he didn't get the chance to scream.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Ryou went back downstairs dejectedly. He held his breath when he saw the worried look his yami was giving him. Ryou tried very hard to hold back the waterfall of salty tears that threatened to fall. He didn't want Bakura to see him crying. His love was gone, and all he had found was a bloodstain on the wall. There was no other sign of Malik. He was missing. Ryou calmly walked over to Bakura and put his arms around him. He buried his head in Bakura's shoulder and silently cried.  
  
Bakura didn't know what was going on until he felt the wet tears on his shirt. He put his arms around his aibou's shoulders and tried his best to comfort the sobbing boy. It was futile.  
  
"Ryou, what's wrong? Where's Malik?"  
  
"He's . . . he's gone." Ryou whispered into his yami's shoulder.  
  
  
  
BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm evil! Why am I making Seto so EVIL? Wanna know why? 'Cause I can!!!!!!! That's why! Thanks again to the people whoes names I can't remember. I love you? Right. Well, that's enough of that. I'll write the next chapter if you guys tell me to. Otherwise I won't type anymore, Malik is starting to get upset with me. Ja ne. 


	3. Happily Ever After

Yay! You like me! Well, I promised that Ryou would make you some cookies, and I even convinced him to make this yummy chocolate cake with snickers in it! Snickers' cake! Come and eat if you wanna! I haven't quite decided what to do with Seto, but I assure you he will not harm my Maliky!  
  
Malik: Your what? o-O  
  
Me: Maliky! It's your new name!  
  
Malik: *Grumbles*  
  
Me: Well, here we go, another chapter, it's really weird knowing that people actually like the junk I write. Oh, yeah, I don't own anything except my stoopid ideas. No one with an ounce of a brain would ever sue me over that. Actually, I'm writing a manga, but it's nothing much. Oh, yeah . . . I have a note for you people . . .  
  
ANYONE THAT HAS MALIK PICTURES SHOULD SEND THEM TO ME! I NEED ALL THE MALIK PICTURES I CAN GET! I'M A DESPERATE FAN HERE! I WILL GO TO MANY EXTREMES TO GET THESE SO DESIRED PICTURES! DON'T MAKE THE CRAZY CHICK HUNT YOU DOWN! THANK YOU.  
  
Malik: Oh, she will hunt you down. Trust me. *rubs the back of his head where he hit the ground after I glomped him* I should know.  
  
Me: But I love you Maliky! *Glomps him again*  
  
Ryou: Right, well, maybe I should start the chapter . . . R&R by the way, we appreciate it. Elvy is also writing another story that she has yet to post, but it will be called "No one wants to be alone" for all those Yugi/Yami fans. Anyway, on with the fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bakura stared at his hikari's head in confusion. What did he mean Malik was gone? That was utterly impossible! Or was it? Bakura held onto his hikari tighter as he thought about Malik. The little psycho kid had started to edge into Bakura's heart. He could see why Ryou was attracted to him. He was gorgeous, he looked almost exactly like Ishtar. Ishtar. What happened to him? If Malik was gone, then was Ishtar with him?  
  
Ryou slowly let go of his yami and walked toward the kitchen. Bakura watched him closely to see what his intents were. Ryou walked over to the knife drawer.  
  
"Aibou?" Bakura asked hesitantly.  
  
"Yes Yami?"  
  
"What are you going to do with that?" he gestured toward the butcher knife that Ryou held tightly in his shaking hand.  
  
"I'm going to deal with whoever took Malik. They won't live to hurt my love." Ryou then turned and ran out of Isis' house and toward Kaiba's mansion. Bakura looked after him as he ran down the street. He had no idea what was going on, but he wasn't going to let Ryou have all the fun.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"So what am I going to do with you?" Kaiba laughed at the silent body sprawled on the floor. He had taken the boy's yami and trapped him, now he just had to get rid of the boy. He wasn't sure what he would do exactly. Malik wasn't the type of person you would want to get rid of. He was a gem, and Kaiba knew it. The only thing Kaiba failed to realize was just what length Ryou would go to to save his love.  
  
Malik started to stir and lazily opened one eye. When he saw Seto Kaiba standing over him, he remembered what happened. He shrank back against the cold wall of the dark room. There was an open door with a light behind it. That was several feet away, and Seto was standing in the middle. Right in the was of the door. Kaiba smiled when Malik pushed himself against the wall. He was cornered.  
  
"What do you want with me?" Malik screamed at him with so much malice that Kaiba self-consciously backed up.  
  
"Hm." He smirked. "I want the millennium rod. You will give it to me, won't you?" Kaiba slowly began to close the space between them, but Malik barred his teeth like a dog and growled at Kaiba. "Well, you're worse than Joey."  
  
Malik glared at the brunette from the floor and when he got close enough . . . Malik bit him in the leg. Kaiba fell to the floor and Malik rushed past him. When he reached the door there where five guards waiting for him. He looked between them like a lost puppy, and sank to the floor in defeat.  
  
Just at that moment, one of the guards fell to the ground. Then another. The other three guards turned to face a scowling silver haired boy. With a knife. And a look set to kill. The guards couldn't run. They where surrounded. Malik on one side and Ryou on the other. They didn't stand a chance.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Bakura wandered though the lower portion of Kaiba's mansion. He had gotten lost several times, but eventually found the dungeon. He walked slowly, trying to keep the click of his heels to a minimum loudness. It wasn't working very well. He stopped many times to decided where to go. It seemed like he had been walking for decades. One of the times he stopped he heard a sound coming from another corridor. He walked towards the sound, but wasn't sure where he was going.  
  
It didn't take long for him to find a dead end. The strange thing was, it wasn't a dead end; there was a sconce on the wall to hold up a torch. Bakura put his hand on the sconce and felt it move down. He stood back from the wall watching in silent amazement as it opened to show a few more cells.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Malik hid behind Ryou. He had a knife, not to mention that he was advancing on Kaiba. Ryou held a steady gaze at Kaiba. He raised the knife just above his own chest, then slowly brought the tip to his mouth. He ran it along his lips and smiled at the sweating multi-billionaire. He looked crazy. Crazier than Malik. Ryou walked to Kaiba, who was now against the wall.  
  
"So how does it feel Seto?" Ryou whispered in his ear as he set the deadly blade against his throat. "How does it feel to be afraid?"  
  
All Kaiba could do was gulp.  
  
"Not very fun, eh?" Ryou could hear Malik walk up behind him. He barely noticed Malik wrap his arms around his waist. He was to busy pushing the blade against Seto's throat.  
  
"Ryou, stop." Malik said in a shaky voice. "It isn't right."  
  
"What do you mean?" Ryou asked his lover without turning from his prey.  
  
"I mean, let me do it."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Bakura had walked past every cell at least three times and still didn't see Ishtar. He was walking back to the entrance of the secret passage when he heard the noise again. He turned around and looked into the first cell. There, huddled in the back of the cell was Ishtar. Bakura took out a small needle form his pocket and pushed it into the lock. After a minute the lock opened.  
  
"Ishtar?" Bakura asked the silent figure. He went over to him and wrapped his arms around his still lover. "I hope that Kaiba didn't do anything to you."  
  
"No." Ishtar whispered then tightly wrapped his arms around Bakura. "He did nothing to me."  
  
"Good, then I won't have to kill him." Bakura thought for a moment. "Although I think Ryou's taking care of that one."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Nothing. Come on, we've got to get out of here."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"What are you doing Malik?" Kaiba asked as Malik took the knife from Ryou's shaky hands. "You don't want to do this."  
  
"I don't?" Malik let the knife drop from Kaiba's throat, but he still held it close. He closed his eyes as if thinking about that, then opened them with a new hatred. "Actually, I do. And I quite intend to go through with it." This time Kaiba didn't get a chance to scream.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Okay, I don't think that's as much of a cliffhanger as my other chapters. I'm trying. I have to decide whether or not to kill Kaiba Boy. He's been mean to me. That's why he isn't my muse. I probably won't kill him, but you guys tell me what to do with him. I hope you all liked your cookies and cake. Ryou was very proud of his creations. As he should be.  
  
Malik: I hope you people tell Elvy to kill Kaiba, he's mean to me. *sniff*  
  
Ryou: Aw, come here Malik. *hugs Malik*  
  
Malik: Thanks Ryou-san. *Smiles evilly as he hugs Ryou back*  
  
Well, that's about it. Again, I hope you liked it. Remember that I'm posting a new fic later. Ja ne! 


	4. How long is eternity?

Really? You want me to keep writing this stupid thing? I can't believe it. Well, thanks for reading and supporting my sad ambitious self. I really don't have a life, you know that? Yeah, I sold my soul to Pepito for a toquito. You won't get that, don't bother. I read some comics called Johnny the Homicidal Maniac. Lovely name, ne? well, it's cool. It represents the craziness that we all live in.  
  
"I could drain the blood of a flower vender in the middle of a crouded street and people would scream and run, but I wouldn't get caught. I could do that! Wait a minute, I have done that." -- Johnny C.  
  
Well, yeah, that's my favorite thing from Johnny, the fact that he could do that and everyone else was too freaking stupid to stop him. Not really the killing part, I don't like that par say, but the point that it makes. Any who, I've postponed this story long enough, and you people are probably very mad at me for all my cliffhangers, but their easy to write! Okay then, here we go.  
  
Please keep your hands and feet inside the car at all times, and enjoy the ride!  
  
  
  
  
  
Malik poised the knife above Kaiba's throat, but hesitated to kill him. What was the point? He'd just get caught. This was the richest person in Japan; some one would have to miss him. Wouldn't they? Malik thought on that a moment longer, just enough time for their yami's to run into the room. Bakura stopped where he was in the doorway, and Ishtar ran over to Malik.  
  
"What are you doing? Kill him!" Ishtar yelled at the terrified looking boy.  
  
"I can't." he whispered as he dropped the knife to the cold stone floor. He soon followed suit and fell to the floor. Ishtar knelt beside him and lifted him in his arms. Ishtar had finally come to realize how fragile his light was. He was almost as unpredictable as Bakura. He looked down at his hikari and smiled slightly.  
  
"It's alright Malik. You just rest now."  
  
Kaiba looked at the four in front of him and laughed. "You're all fools!" he received three glares, and Ryou just sighed. "You should have killed me."  
  
"You idiot." Bakura spat. "He spared you, and you laugh. But wait, I have a better idea. Yes, this will fit your crime perfectly." Bakura closed his eyes and within a moment the entire room was gone. They found themselves in the shadow realm. The skies swirled blue and purple, and the rest was black.  
  
"Have fun in eternity Kaiba." Bakura laughed before they disappeared and left Kaiba alone.  
  
  
  
The four of them walked home silently. Kaiba was gone. Yet there was no precedence to make them happy. There was no reason. Ryou was asleep in Malik's arms, and Ishtar and Bakura were holding hands. The few people they passed stared at them incredulously. They did make quite a sight. Two bloody and battered white haired boys and two purple haired boys with them. That wasn't something you see every day.  
  
They didn't bother to explain themselves when they reached Yugi's door. There was no need. He understood. He took them all in and cleaned them up. It took awhile, but he didn't complain.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry about how short this is, but that stupid writers block hit me again. Please bear with me, I'll make it through. I'm starting a 'humor' fic now about Yami and Bakura. No they aren't together, they hate eachother. Don't worry. I won't do that, it's just weird. Email me if you have any ANY ideas for the next chapter, or if there should be one. Thankies guys, ja ne! 


	5. Don't get mad at the shortness

Well, certain people deserve certain thanks, but you guys know that my brain is dead, so your exact names have failed to be present. You know who you are. Anyone that received a thankies email is whom I'm talking about. Thank you for convincing me to keep writing, like 555 and 666, I remember you guys! And Akemi, and everyone else! Thanks so much for telling me not to listen to one stupid person that failed to like my story. You know what, from now on, if you don't like my story . . . don't review it. For everyone else . . . R&R!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: What do you think? This will also be short, I'll tell you why when it's done.  
  
Yeah, uh, this chapter is probably going to be meaningless, but I'm writing it regardless. Less . . . I used to know a guy named Less. Anyway, R&R. and I'll add notes in here, 'cause I'm bored. (my notes)  
  
  
  
Yugi looked around his closet for something that Malik could wear. Ishtar had gone back into the Rod and Bakura refused to wear any of Yami's clothes, even if they were the same size. Ryou was proving to be a problem. He was tall and skinny, but shorter than Yami and way too skinny for his clothes. The boy sighed and sat on the couch. Yami watched him from the bottom of the stairs, mindful of Bakura. He was still possessive, but now he was possessive over Malik as well. Malik . . . well, that was another story. He didn't fit anything. Nothing. The Egyptian decided to wear his jeans (remarkably they were still in tact) and go topless. (drool) Ryou had a hard time not staring at him. Yugi had treated the cuts and bruises that littered the boy's skin, and now there was a bandage wrapped around his stomach. Soon enough even Bakura retreated to his respectable soul room.  
  
Ryou started to giggle at something the ancient tomb robber had said and Yami and Malik had decided to take up staring at the boy. They gave him two very questioning looks, but that only made him laugh harder. They gave up staring at him and Yami walked to the T.V. and turned it on. He was bored. Yugi walked downstairs holding a black long sleeved sweatshirt and a pair of baggy black jeans.  
  
"This could work I think." He handed the clothing to Ryou and walked him upstairs again. Malik looked at Yami and shook his head; Ryou wearing all black would be a definite first. No one had ever seen him wear black, not even Bakura. After a few minutes Yugi walked down with a sad look on his face. Yami walked over and hugged him but Yugi shrugged it away. Ryou walked down the stairs and everyone immediately looked at him. He was wearing a very form fitting black shirt and the baggy black jeans. The jeans sagged just enough that you could see the band of his dark red boxers. Malik started to drool. Inside his millennium rod, Ishtar started to drool. Then Yami started to drool, and Yugi just laughed at them.  
  
Ryou blushed the same color as his boxers and shied away from the drooling boys. (I'd be drooling too, hey wait! I am!) Yugi stopped laughing and promptly hit Yami on the back of the head for drooling at Ryou.  
  
"You're supposed to like me." Yugi started to pout. "You hate me." *sniffle* he started to cry. Yami. Along with Malik and Ryou, rushed to his side so he would stop crying. He turned to Ryou and hugged him. Yami was taken aback by this gesture. Yugi didn't hug people; he didn't even hug Yami. So why was he hugging Ryou?  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
See, I told you this would be short. Don't get mad at me or anything, it just took a really long time to get back to my computer. I have major homework to make up in Biology, and I had a Renaissance Faire to go to last night. So you see, it took a while. But I did it! So there! Not to mention I was really stuck for ideas, thus the drooling. Tell me what you want to read and I'll write it! Oh, and has anyone seen the movie, Death to Smoochy. ? I just wanna know. Ja ne! 


	6. eternal sufering, Kevi style

I'm soooo sorry for not writing in such long time, but I was grounded 'cause my grades got really bad. Well, they're better now, so no biggie. I hope I haven't lost all my . . . people that review.  
  
Disclaimer: ehhh, no.  
  
Yami's POV because I'm really bored.  
  
Yami: I hate you.  
  
Yeah, that's nice. BTW, Kevi (kee-vee) like kiwi with a V . . . is my character, not a Mary Sue; she doesn't even have a Millennium Item . . . no flaming her. Little humor at her expence.  
  
  
  
  
  
Little Light of Mine  
  
  
  
I stared at Yugi for what seemed eternity, and he was still hugging Ryou. Yugi doesn't hug people. He never has. So why is he hugging Ryou? There was a familiar flash of golden light as Bakura reemerged from the confines of the ring. He looked at Yugi . . . oh Ra I think he's going to kill my Aibou! Oh that is so not happening! I grabbed Bakura's wrist and forced his arm behind his back, hearing a popping sound issue from the shoulder. He glared at me from the corner of his eye.  
  
"What Pharaoh?" he sneered at me.  
  
"Leave my Aibou alone tomb robber." (yeah, they hate each other. hard to tell, ne?) I twisted his arm further, breaking the bone. I saw Ryou clutch his arm and only then remembered the link the two shared. I let Bakura go and he fell to the floor. Oh great, now I get to deal with Ishtar, right? Right? So, wait, why isn't he here? I just broke Bakura's arm! Why aren't you here?  
  
"Yami!" I heard Yugi cry from over Ryou. He was hurt, again. But this time it was my fault. Ra, I hate this. I got up and walked calmly to the phone. There was one person I knew that could fix this. I dialed the number and spoke quickly with her boyfriend. She'd be here soon.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Ten minutes later the teenaged girl showed up at Yugi's house. She wasn't like a super model or anything, just a normal crazy witch that could heal people and knew the future but couldn't tell a soul to save her life. She was nice, if a little eccentric. She walked into the living room, her layered green hair falling over her shoulders.  
  
"What do ya need Yami-kins?" *sigh* she just had to use that name, didn't she!  
  
"I need you to heal one of these two, preferably him." I pointed to bakura.  
  
"Why just one?" she tilted her head to the right and closed her left eye. Then she pouted.  
  
"Kevi." I said patiently. "If you heal him, then Ryou will be fine." See, you have to be patient with Kevi or she'll cry. And Ra does this girl cry! She smiled at me and walked over to Bakura, who was now sitting on the floor.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked as she sat next to him. Surprisingly he didn't try to kill her. maybe Ryou was rubbing off on his yami. Or not.  
  
"I don't need to tell a stupid girl like you who I am." I shook my head, bad mistake tomb robber. He's never dealt with a crying Kevi. But everyone learns this lesson. And everyone makes mistakes . . . he just happens to make a lot of them. Oh well, it's his funeral. I could sence Yugi frowning at me for my last chain of thoughts. I just smiled and watched Kevi and Bakura.  
  
Here are the steps to Kevi Crying:  
  
She'll pout.  
  
She'll get that watery-misty look in her eyes  
  
She'll hold onto your arm or whatever apendage happens to be nearest, and never let go. It's her way of saying, move and die.  
  
Then she starts the sniffling puppy dog look  
  
This is the worst step, she nuzzles you. This makes you feel horrible. Trust me, this with the other steps combined is enough to make Kaiba falter.  
  
Let the water works begin.  
  
She's pretty much at step five. She grabbed on to Bakura's waist, seeing as his arm is broken, and . . . oh, wait, here it comes . . . the nuzzling! Look! He's turning red! He's blushing. How disturbing. I guess that would be embarased reddness. I hope. Cal would get mad otherwise, and he doesn't get mad. (Cal is Kevi's b/f) I guess I should feel bad for Bakura, I mean, Yugi has done this to me thousands of times, and I know it's impossible to ignore. But I'll let him suffer a little longer.  
  
  
  
  
  
Wow, Yami's being evil. Sorry 'bout the lateness, I've been grounded from the computer. *sniffle* I'm slowly getting back my privaleges! R&R pleez!!!!!!!! Ja ne! 


	7. the end is never real

Hola my faithfuls! I made the Honor Roll so now I can use the computer again! Yay!  
  
Zypher: Of course I'm going to let you kill Seto. Everyone can kill Seto! We'll make a party of it!  
  
KaTyA: I'm sorry about killing Seto, but look at what he was going to to do Malik and Ryou! He needs to die!  
  
Meeh: I'm mad at you. You said you hated my couples! Stupid flamers! Grrrr!!!!! Malik, Ryou get your yami's and attack!!!!! *laugh as the psycho yamis run after meeh*  
  
*555* and *666* : You two rock, and don't diss BSB! I love the pictures!  
  
I think I emailed CrystalinElf about the pictures of Yugi and Ryou, but I don't remember. Anyway, I haven't drawn them yet, but I will soon and I will put up the address. For any whom don't know what I'm talking about, I'm drawing a picture of Yugi and Ryou in Renaissance outfits. Preferably tight ones, but I don't know yet, we'll see.  
  
Yes, and because Ryou was bored, we're giving all who ask . . . COOKIES!!!!!! And CAKE!!!!!!! So ask in your reviews, it goes to my email, so no worries, I'll get them.  
  
Also, no flames, as you can see, I'll sick Ishtar and bakura on you. They are rutheless.  
  
Now we'll start the chapter.  
  
*Bakura's POV*  
  
What is she doing? Why is she nuzzling me? I don't get it. Oh, but look at the stupid pharaoh. Sitting there laughing at me. He has no right to laugh at me, after all, he lives with Yugi, I've only just met this girl. I've just met her and she's hugging me. I wouldn't even let Ryou hug me when I met him. So why is she hugging me?  
  
Now I know why. I tried to pull away from her, but her grip only tightened. She nuzzled her face into my chest and I started to feel this wetness. Wetness? Great. She was crying. I hate it when people cry. Yes, I hate it. They look so friggin' pathetic! Like they couldn't get any more weak.  
  
  
  
*Normal POV*  
  
  
  
Kevi slowly let go of Bakura and stood up slowly. She had stopped crying and was just kind of sniffeling. Basically, she looked really pathetic. Soon enough the tears and sniffles had stopped all together and she knelt next to Bakura. Slowly, she reached for his arm . . . and popped it back into place. She whispered a few healing chants and dropped his arm. It was fine. She stood again and smiled.  
  
"Well, that was easy. Anything else Yami-kins?"  
  
"Uh. No." Ra, that stupid name!  
  
"Okay! Should I leave now?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"Aighty! Byes!"  
  
  
  
*Bakura's POV*  
  
  
  
What just happened? No nevermind, I don't want to know.  
  
  
  
*Yami's POV*  
  
  
  
Heh, that was great. It's always fun to bust Kevi on unsuspecting people! Oh . . . Yugi's mad at me now, I'm gonna be alone tonight. ((eww)) Wait, I won't have Yugi to sleep with? ((ddddrrrrrooooooolllllllllll)) Aw man! This night is just getting worse and worse. I guess I deserve this though. It is my fault that Kevi tried to kill Bakura. well, no she didn't exactly try to kill him . . . but you get my point.  
  
  
  
*Normal POV*  
  
  
  
Yugi inevitably forgave Yami, and Bakura left the house with only minor bruises. Maybe their lives would be a little better from now on.  
  
  
  
  
  
I know, short and bad. But I guess you'll have to live. This may be the last chapter, but I haven't decided yet. So review and tell me what you think.  
  
Malik: tell her you hate it so we don't have to do this anymore.  
  
Ryou: be nice to her! *pouts*  
  
Malik: you look so cute!!!  
  
Ryou: eep.  
  
Hey, Yami's I have a job for you . . . seek and destroy mission. Go get the one that hates Malik and Bakura being together. And if you think I made this pairing . . . its in some of the japanese things. Although, I love those two! 


	8. Desperately seaking Ryou

Sorry this was so freakin' late, I was grounded from the computer. I'm back, though! Well, I decided not to stop the story there, because, frankly you're right my friend, that was weird. I have no idea where this is going, but it'll go. So I'll start now.  
  
Disclaimer: No.  
  
  
  
Desperately Seeking Ryou  
  
  
  
Malik hadn't slept in days. His yami had decided that he was going to keep him awake by killing people. Ishtar had definitely lost it. Somehow he got the idea that Bakura was cheating on him. But you'd never guess whom it was thought to be with? Yami. None other than the former pharaoh, Yami. Malik had tried to convince the psycho otherwise, but he wouldn't listen. Every night Ishtar would leave the confines of Isis' house and wander the streets looking for a drunk to kill or a person to rob. His instincts from the days in Egypt were far from gone. Isis had been totally confused the first time she caught Malik sneaking out, because of course, Ishtar possessed him. He was going out the front door, but it was two in the morning. Isis had gone into the kitchen to get water, when she heard the door open. Seeing her brother creeping though it was not what she expected. When she asked him where he was going, he just snorted and walked off.  
  
The teen was really worried about his yami. He spent half the night standing outside Bakura and Ryou's house watching it. Like watching their house would spill their secrets. Apparently, Ishtar thought so. Malik looked on from his soul room in desperation. He had to convince Ishtar that his lover was faithful, but how? His thoughts where jarred when a scream issued from Ryou's house. There was a semi-loud thump sound and then the door opened to reveal a man carrying Ryou out of the house. Malik wanted to follow the man, as did Ishtar, but he was gone just as quickly as he had appeared.  
  
Ishtar ran into the house to see where Bakura was. He couldn't find him. 'Of course,' he thought, 'He's with Yami.' Malik mentally kicked his yami. He reminded him ever so nicely that he hadn't checked upstairs. The disgruntled yami, who still wouldn't let Malik have control of his body, walked up the stairs and into Ryou's bedroom. The two Egyptian's where met with an aweful sight.  
  
The bed had been stripped of its covers, and they where thrown haphazardly about the room. The door to the small bathroom was closed, and there was a spot of crimson blood on its surface. Malik looked around through his soul room, but he still couldn't see Bakura. Ishtar ran to the bathroom and tried to open the door, but it was locked. He turned around to find something to break it down with when he saw the blood that covered the sheets that lay on the floor, and his eyes fell upon the shiny metal of a hand gun.  
  
He took a deep breath to try and calm himself, but he couldn't. there was a gun on the floor. He kept repeating that in his mind until he remembered that the bathroom door was locked. He couldn't open it, no matter what he tried to do. There must have been something blocking the door.  
  
"I hope he isn't in there. I'd rather have him be with Yami." Ishtar said to himself before picking up the phone and calling the police.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"So what happened?" another officer asked another question that Ishtar couldn't answer. He was getting fed up with these people. He turned to the man that had been questioning him and said,  
  
"Does it look like I know what happened? Open the freaking door and see if Bakura's there!" Malik sighed in their head. 'You're impossible.' He told the spirit of the Millennium Rod. 'Impossible.' He sighed again.  
  
Eventually Ishtar convinced the police that there was a person in the bathroom, and they took the door off its hinges. Inside was a scene just as bad as the rest of the room. The tile floor was nearly drenched in blood. There was nothing there at first glance, but if one looked hard enough, like Ishtar did, one would see a thin, pale arm hanging from the bath tub. The police pulled out the body of a fifteen year old white haired boy. He was shot in the chest, and still bleeding.  
  
  
  
--------------  
  
  
  
I know, now you hate me, but you'll live, because I'll write more. I don't like long chapters in my stories. Other people can write a thousand pages in one chapter and I'll be happy, but I can't. what's gonna happen? Is bakura dead? Find out in a few days when I write the next chapter. And my friends, don't ask me ahead of time, because I find out when I type the story. I have no idea what's to come.  
  
FREE COOKIES AND CAKE!  
  
Flacona SkyWolf: I have no idea how to explain who Malik is, but he has a major role in this story. Basically, he's a crazy Egyptian boy with the Millennium Rod, and he wants to kill Yami because he thinks Yami killed his father. He'll be in Yu-Gi-Oh! soon, so just watch the show, and if you can't, I pity you. There are some great fics out there that have more info on him, and people to. Sorry if I couldn't help you.  
  
Catch you later! Ja ne! 


	9. The punishment for killing an angel

Disclaimer: Ah . . . so nice to be back at the computer! Well, here, chapter nine. What was the last chappie? Oh yeah, Ishtar going balistic. Okay, well, normal warnings . . . all that rot. So, here we go!  
  
No. Don't ask me ever again. If I owned YGO, there would be several distinct differences. One: Yami and Yugi would be together. Two: Tea would be killed in some sick freak accident caused my me. Three: Bakura and Malik would be together, but Bakura would love Ryou, too. Four: Ryou and Ishtar would be together. Five: Joey would either be with Seto or Tristan. Probably Seto. Tristan would be with Serenity. So, see, I don't own it.  
  
  
  
What is the punishment for killing an angel?  
  
  
  
"Who could have done this?" Ishtar asked no one in particular, or was it everyone? He had been dragged from Bakura's room after he started sobbing in hysterics. The doctors had put Bakura into an ambulance and Ishtar went with them. During the ride he stared at Bakura's pale face.  
  
/ Yami? It'll be fine Yami. / Malik tried to reasure Ishtar, who still had control of his body.  
  
//Not now Malik.// Ishtar shut their mental connection. "I don't want to hear it."  
  
He paced back and forth whispering to himself in Egyptian. The police had long since left him alone. Many of then were terrified of him. They had every right to be terrified. Malik, sitting alone in his desolate soul room, couldn't help but think what his yami had seen in the bathroom. That image haunted both of them, and for all they knew Bakura was dead. Malik warily stood and paced around his soul room. There was nothing lsft now. the police couldn't find Ryou or the man who took him, and no one would let Ishtar see Bakura.  
  
"Why couldn't you have been with Yami?" Ishtar whispered aloud wihtout meaning to. Malik wanted to reassure the spirit that Bakura couldn't die, but he found no reason why not, and the link was closed.  
  
/Why do you have to be so impossible?/ Malik yelled even though Ishtar couldn't hear him. /Impossible./  
  
*~*  
  
Later that day, the hospital called the Ishtar residence to report Bakura's condition. He was alive, but bearly. The bullet had narrowly missed his lung and had hit no nerves. He would most likely make it. Ishtar dropped the phone in amazement, and his distraction left room for Malik to escape his soul room.  
  
"What's going on?" he pleaded with his sobbing yami. "He's not . . ."  
  
"He's alive!" Ishtar jumped up and hugged his light. Neither of them noticed, they were too happy to think of how much they hated eachother.  
  
  
  
*~*  
  
"Bakura. Bakura-san, you can wake up now, there are people here to see you." A nurse slowly woke up the former tomb robber. He blinked up at her from under the breathing mask that sat over his mouth and nose. He looked around at his arms and saw the IV's sticking from his skin. His skin paled even more than normal. He closed his eyes again and the heart monitors slowed. Ishtar walked to his side and sat in the really, really uncomfortable metal chair.  
  
"Bakura. Wake up." He placed his hand over Bakura's and sighed. "I'm so sorry that I didn't trust you Bakura. this is all my fault. I just didn't want to lose you again." He sighed again and closed his eyes as tears silently fell. "Now I'll never see you again."  
  
"Mr. Ishtar," the doctor had come in. "You have to leave now, we must take him in for surgery. You may be able to see him when its over." The nurse ushered him out.  
  
"I'm staying here." He said as she tried to pull him into the waiting room. "I'm not leaving him again." He crossed his arms. "You can't stop me."  
  
"Fine, sir, we'll just have to commit you."  
  
"Commit me?"  
  
"Come with these nice men please."  
  
Two really big, tall men that looked like they were hooked on steroids dragged the screaming and kicking Egyptian down the hall to the mental ward.  
  
"You should be happy here sir." The nurse said with a sadistic smile.  
  
  
  
*~*  
  
  
  
Ryou had no idea where he was. He knew the room was dark, and he was alone. That was it. All he remembered was a gun shot and then being hit over the head. Nothing he could do would make the pain go away. He couldn't sense his yami anywhere. He reached a slim, pale hand under his shirt only to find that the Millennium Ring was gone from around his neck. A silent whimper escaped his lips when the metal door opened.  
  
A tall man with semi-spiky black hair walked in holding a gun and the ring. He walked toward Ryou and smiled when he tried to back up, only to realize that he was bound to that spot. The man came closer and slowly raised the gun to Ryou's forehead. He smiled again and it slowly grew into a grin.  
  
"What do you want with me?" Ryou asked, bearly audible.  
  
"I want you little one." He growled out between his teeth. He nelt in front of Ryou and unbound his thin wrists. The man laughed when Ryou whimpered and tried to back away again. It was at this moment when the light from the hall illuminated the room that Ryou saw the bed. On the walls he saw several leather straps and whips. His terror rose as the man lifted him from the floor and walked to the bed. Ryou feebly tried to get out of the vise like grip, but it was useless. He knew what was coming, and could only pray that he was wrong.  
  
'Yami, Malik . . . someone, save me.'  
  
His silent cry reached only deaf ears, and his fate seemed to be sealed.  
  
*~*  
  
Malik had been pacing around his room for nearly an hour. Ishtar had never come home from the hospital, and he was vaugely beginning to be worried. His yami had left for longer times than this. There was nothing to be worried about. But a strange feeling kept tugging at his thoughts. Ryou was in danger, he knew that, and he was somewhere nearby. But where exactly?  
  
"How do you find a fallen angel?" he whispered to no one but himslef. He sighed painfully as he watched the rain fall outside his window. How do you find a fallen angel? The question haunted his thoughts until he slipped from consciousness to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
I know, you still hate me. Too bad. Sorry that it's taken me so long to update, but no one was reviewing! That dampered my spirits so much. I don't think I'm going to write any more. It isn't woth it if no one reads your stories. So, goodbye whoever actually read this story. That's it. 


	10. Reclaiming the Lost

Well, I've been thinking about what I said earlier, and the throw upping person? Yeah, you with your beady little eyes and all that ugly acne (I don't actually know what you look like) I don't care what you think, because I am not writing this story for you. And I realized that I must have at least disappointed like ten people by not writing. Now that I have my computer back, I shall continue the story. I'm jealous that other people have like 100+ reviews. I only have 75 on the first part of this fic. So anyway, on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, and I'm calling Yami Malik: Ishtar. Not Marik. I hate that name.  
  
Reclaiming the Lost  
  
"How do you find a fallen angel?" he whispered to no one but himself. He sighed painfully as he watched the rainfall outside his window. How do you find a fallen angel? The question haunted his thoughts until he slipped from consciousness to sleep.  
  
*~*  
  
Ryou woke up when he felt something brush up against his leg. He rolled as far to his left as he could manage and saw the face of a dog. The animal was staring up at him and panting. Ryou, who loves animals, reached out to pet the dog, but it backed away from him and growled. Ryou rolled again to his right until he was facing the wall with the whips and chains on it. Only then did he realize, or remember, what happened to him the night before. His small body froze in the thought that something so horrible could happen to him. His thoughts trailed slowly to his yami and Malik.  
  
Before he could think on them much the door opened, revealing the man he had seen the day before. He looked like he was crazy. His tall figure didn't hide anything from the terrified boy on the bed. The look in the man's eye was cold enough to make fire freeze. Ryou prayed to every god he knew that his yami would show up and save him. Or Malik and Ishtar. Anyone. But no one answered his silent prayers. The man ambled up toward Ryou and took something from the wall.  
  
"What are you going to do to me?" Ryou asked feebly, his voice wouldn't come out as more than a whisper.  
  
"I've already done so much to you little one." His voice was low, lower than Bakura's voice could get. It sent a chill down Ryou's spine. He walked toward the bed with a black whip in his hand.  
  
*~*  
  
Malik awoke with a start. Ishtar was still gone, and the dream he had was still fresh in the young Egyptian's mind. Someone had taken his yami. 'Ra,' Malik thought sadly, 'why are you taking everything away from me?'  
  
As if in answer there was a knock on the door. Malik slowly made his way downstairs to answer it. When he opened the door Ishtar was standing there with part of a straight jacket on.  
  
"Ishtar. . ."  
  
"Shut up and let me inside." Ishtar pushed past his light and into the living room.  
  
"What happened?" Malik timidly asked.  
  
*~*  
  
/Bakura. . ./  
  
The tomb robber woke.  
  
/Help. . . me. . ./  
  
He sat up.  
  
/Please. . . this man. . . is. . ./  
  
Panic overtook the silver haired boy as he shot out of bed and followed the trail his light was leaving for him. It didn't take long to find an apartment building near the downtown area of Domino. Bakura went in side and waited for Ryou to speak to him again. Nothing came; there was no sound from the mind link. Every trace of Ryou was slowly disappearing. Bakura frantically called out to his light. Still, there was no answer.  
  
The woman behind the front desk noticed Bakura panicking and walked over to him.  
  
"May I help you?" she asked.  
  
"Ryou. . ." Bakura nearly squeaked as he gripped her arm for support. His body was weakening. He could barely stand. 'Something happened to Ryou.' He thought.  
  
"You know, I saw a tenant bring in a young boy that looked almost exactly like you."  
  
Bakura grabbed her collar and dragged her face towards him. "Where are they?" he asked in a deadly tone. The woman started, but led Bakura up to the man's room.  
  
*~*  
  
Well, I'd write more, but I haven't thought about it much. I need a couple things.  
  
the evil guy's name. Please help me name this guy. I can't think of a single thing to call him. It's very irritating.  
  
the story behind Ishtar and the mental hospital. Re-read the last chapter to figure this one out. Please help me, it's been so very long since I've written.  
  
Okay, I hope you enjoyed all my cliffies, R & R to help me, or email me if you's my friend. You guys know who you are. And "Hi Gally! How was Canada?" so, buh bye my readers!! 


	11. Darkness Ascends

Disclaimer: You've all probably lost hope in me, but I'm gonna try to finish this story now. Finish, you here me? No more chapters. I can't think of anything more to write about Yu-Gi-Oh! I'm all YGO-d out. Anywho, here's the last chapter. If you truly enjoy my writing, I am also posting Rurouni Kenshin fics. I may do another YGO fic, but that isn't in my near future. Sorry to all that really like this story. If I get enough support I may keep this one alive just for you. So... on with the fic then.  
  
Darkness Ascends  
  
Bakura was led up the many flights of stairs until the woman brought him to a small landing. He was slightly bemused, but mostly irritated that someone had stolen his Ryou. There was nothing on earth at the moment that could calm the light haired man down. He only saw red. That mans blood would be spilled. He looked at the terrified woman until she showed him the man's room. Bakura smiled in thanks and walked into the room. What his eyes were met with was too shocking for him to understand. Indeed there was blood spilt on the soft blue carpet in this guys apartment. But whose blood was it?  
  
Bakura slowly walked into the room and softly called Ryou's name. He received no answer. Suddenly there was a sound from behind a partially closed door. He walked towards it and heard soft crying. 'Ryou!' he thought with panic. He opened the door to find a battered Ryou lying on the floor of a small bathroom. The tiles were soaked with more blood. Upon first sight it looked as if Ryou was the one bleeding, but as Bakura picked the fragile boy up from the floor, he realized that there were no cuts on his angel. The blood came from the other man.  
  
"Ryou, tell me what happened?" Bakura whispered to the boy in his arms.  
  
"...he..died.." Ryou muttered with a shaky voice before he fell unconscious.  
  
Bakura walked out of the apartment with Ryou still in his arms. The woman that led the way there screamed when she saw all the blood within the room. He walked out of the building calmly until he hit the street. Then he ran. He ran to their home and slammed the door shut. "I swear to Ra you are never to leave this house again!" he said in exasperation as he laid Ryou on the couch.  
  
*~*  
  
Malik stared quizzically at his yami while he took the rest of the strait jacket off. Ishtar looked bemused, then suddenly he turned to Malik and said icily, "I hate hospitals."  
  
"Are you going to tell me what happened to you?" Malik asked, fully knowing the answer.  
  
"Of course," Ishtar started. "Not."  
  
"I figured." Malik pouted slightly, taking Ishtar by surprise. He stood up and walked to where his yami was sitting. he smiled slyly, and sat on Ishtar. He looked up at his light with a questioning façade. What was Malik doing? Ishtar stiffened at Malik's touch. He ran his fingers through Ishtar's hair, sending chills up the latters spine. He was trapped by the young blond. But he was happily trapped. He'd wanted to be with Malik since he was created. He hated being so mean to the boy, but he had a reputation to uphold. Just this once, though, he didn't mind being nice.  
  
~*~  
  
"My Ra, what happened? I swear Ryou, I'm never going to let you out of my sight again. How could I have let this happen?" Bakura paced back and forth, waiting for Ryou to awaken. He was pacing so much, in fact, that he totally missed Ryou's waking moment. Bakura spun around when he heard Ryou make a small noise.  
  
BWAHAHAHA!!!! I have decided that I'm going to continue this, because as I was writing, my YGO ness came back to me! R&R!!! 


	12. Falling Apart

Disclaimer: It's been an aweful long time since I've written anything... Thanks to all of you that have stayed by my side. I'm sorry I haven't been keeping up my chapters... So, if I'm a little rusty... just bear with me. Well, here we go.  
  
I own nothing!  
  
Falling Apart  
  
Ishtar sat on the couch with a look akin to fear on his face. Bakura was sure to be back soon, and when he got there... Well, it would be bad. He watched the police talking to Ryou and Malik, and saw them glance his way. He scowled and looked to the floor. Bakura was definitely going to be pissed. Ishtar prayed to his gods in the back of his mind that Bakura would understand. There just wasn't any reasoning with the Hikari's. He continued to scowl at the floor as a police officer took his hand for fingerprints.  
  
"Look, sir, you have to cooperate if you want this to go easily. OK?" The police officer tried to talk to Ishtar, who merely glared at him.  
  
"No." he replied coldly.  
  
The police officer gave up and walked away. Ryou stood to the side, watching Ishtar. He sighed and mentally kicked himself. He hadn't meant for things to go so far, but the Yami's had to understand that they couldn't rob people anymore. This wasn't Egypt. This was a city, with rules and punishment that was non existent in their time. They had to learn, and if that meant a trip to jail, then so be it.  
  
The room suddenly took on a dark feeling as the door creaked open, revealing a rather disheveled Bakura. He looked around the room; his eyes landing on a shaking Ryou. Bakura's expession was unreadable as he walked slowly toward the boy. Everyone in the room froze. No one could tell what was about to happen, and none of them expected it. Bakura stood in front of Ryou, looking into his honey colored eyes. The ex-tomb robber let out a sigh, closed his eyes, and wrapped his arms around his other. Ryou stiffened from fear, but soon melded to his Yami. They held eachother for what seemed like eternity, no one daring to move lest they disturb the couple. Bakura let go and took a step back. He seemed not to trust himself for a minute, as his eyes flashed back and forth and finally to the floor. A slight rosy blush settled across his cheeks as he held onto Ryou's hands. He'd never felt this way before. Bakura let out another small sigh, and leaned forward. Neither were expecting the kiss.  
  
Ryou felt as if his insides had all melted, and were sitting in a puddle in his feet. He felt so utterly warm and a little fuzzy. He was only aware of his Yami, and the feeling inside him. The rest of the world was worthless to him now. He felt Bakura stiffen a little, and he opened his eyes to see him looking down at him with love in his eyes. Ryou was taken aback; this had never happened before. He finally decided not to question it, and fell into his Yami's waiting arms.  
  
Malik looked at Ishtar with a blush running over his own face. Why can't he be like Bakura? Is it too much to ask for him to love me? Malik sighed and walked out of the room, the police forgotten. He went to his room and locked the door. It wouldn't matter what Ishtar thought anymore. It wouldn't matter what anyone thought anymore. He went into his little bathroom and turned the water on in the tub, letting it fill all the way. He smiled slowly to himself, thinking of his plans. His thoughts shifted to Ryou, and how he had loved the Egyptian youth with no questions. He hadn't judged him when those little fits of insanity had hit, he only smiled and let it pass. Malik was at odds with himself. He couldn't very well go and leave his Ryou alone. But he won't be alone, will he. No. He has them... He doesn't need me anymore. He smiled bitterly as he heard a frantic knock at his door.  
  
"I can hear what you're thinking Malik! You can't do this to yourself! You can't leave us, please!" Ishtar yelled through the locked door.  
  
Malik ignored him and walked into his bedroom. He searched around for a few minutes until he found his sister's hair dryer. He then turned and picked up his television set. He carried them to the bathroom, where he plugged them in. He looked hesitantly at the water, unsure whether he really wanted to end it all. He stood there, the water starting to puddle at his feet, looking into the long since broken mirror. The image he saw was so thin and distorted, it seemed a demon stared back at him. He stepped closer to the mirror and put his hands up to the broken glass. The image didn't move. He jumped away from it, and fell backwards into the bathtub. He let himself sink under the water and stared at the moving blue ceiling. He felt as if he was falling deeper and deeper, unable to reach the surface. Then the door burst open, and he was dragged from the tub.  
  
When Malik opened his eyes, he no longer saw the bluish light and movement, but a plain white surface that seemed totally untouched. Everything around him seemed bright and somewhat shiny. He head hurt as he turned to look around. Ishtar was sitting next to the bed he was on. The Yami looked up at Malik and smiled.  
  
"Good morning, sleeping beauty." 


	13. Coming Into View

Disclaimer: Nope.  
  
I own absolutely nothing. So leave me be! ^^  
  
AngelStarFire: Thank you so very much for telling me to update. It really halped as you can tell. ^^ Hope you update soon!  
  
Coming Into View  
  
~*~  
  
Ryou looked at his Yami questioningly. He had been asleep, and that's all he remembered. There was a huge blank space in his mind. It confused him beyond all reasoning. He looked at Bakura and smiled. His Yami could be so strange sometimes. But that was fine with Ryou. All he needed was Bakura. ~*~  
  
The morning went on without a hitch. There was a small scare in town about a robbery, but it didn't seem to bother two very suspicious looking yamis. Bakura looked at Ishtar with a small gleam in the corner of his eye. The rescent robberies had just hit the papers. Their plan would go down in the history books. They had gotten bored after a few days of nothing happening with their hikaris. Obviously, the yamis had gotten bored. Very bored.  
  
Ishtar looked about the yard and smiled to himself. He signaled to Bakura to go on with the plan. Bakura limped up to the targeted house and rang the doorbell. He then collapsed on the doorstep. When the man opened the door he rushed to Bakura and then to call the hospital. While he was busy tending to Bakura, Ishtar snuck past him into his house. And stole everything he could carry. He snuck out the back door and back to his house.  
  
Malik was waiting at the door when the theiving Yami returned.  
  
"Have fun, did you?" Malik asked, mildly irritated. He tapped his foot as Ishtar looked on impishly. He had been caught. Bakura would be pissed.  
  
"That's it." Ryou piped up from behind Malik. "We're calling the police." And he turned to get the phone.  
  
"W-what?! You can't be serious!" Ishtar yelled.  
  
"Oh, but we are." Malik smiled evilly. "You two are sure in for it now."  
  
~*~  
  
Okay, I know it's really short, but I'm out of ideas for now. I hope this keeps you happy for now. Review and I'll update as soon as possible. REVIEW!!!!! I've gotten NO reviews in like 5 months!!!! Please review my friends, I'm writing again.... please? 


End file.
